zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Reading For My Little Ones
Ah, how I love when it starts here in Bunnyburrow, our weekend More quality time to spend with my children and you, my foxy husband Farming carrots in my backyard every Friday afternoon when you return from work Greeting your wife warmly with a hug and a kiss on the cheek I´m a cop no more, but even as a carrot farmer I still work hard Especially since I have now seven hungry mouths to feed My little ones are also glad to see their daddy come home You hug them too softly, all of them at the same time You´re so sweet, kind and good with all of my kids too Laverne, Jonathan and the others are lucky to have as their dad someone like you I´m glad we´re taking a well-deserved break from all the excitement and danger Soon I´m leading my children and husband inside as its time for dinner Greens from my garden for bunnies and roasted chicken for foxes And as for dessert, they always get to taste our best pies The rest of the days usually always go the same way Until it´s time to go upstairs as my darlings start to feel sleepy Taking a bath, putting my nightgown on and preparing them for bed as well They gather around me in their room as every Friday night, I have a story to tell From old fairy tales to nursery rhymes, they get to hear all the classics Feeling the excitement, magic and learning a few important lessons Tales of friendship, tolerance, love and accepting those who are different The same things that I myself once learnt I´ve also told a few stories with a foreign or even an Oriental theme Reminds me of when Nick and I once cosplayed as Aladdin and Jasmine My dear Nick even has himself told them some made-up stories In your favorite story a brave bunny and a fox king defeat a sheep sorceress No matter what the story is, they always listen with great interest I let them close to me every time there is a little too intense moment When they´re old enough, I let them read lots of books themselves Their lives will be for the better when their imagination flows I read lots of stories to my younger siblings already back in the day It served like as a warmup to my future days as a mommy After the bedtime story, they head straight to their beds It´s time for an evening prayer followed by a goodnight kiss The latter of which is something my sweetheart will also receive You wait eagerly in our bed, ready to embrace your wife I sleep always in your arms, using your warm chest as my pillow We´re both more than content with our lives in our little burrow You praise me and say that I do a great job as a mother I thank you and promise to keep up the good work as they grow older Married life after settling down has never felt so excellent Raising a family like this feels like its crowning moment I´ll do my best to keep up the love and happiness in the Hopps household When they feel my gentle touch and soothing voice, my children won´t feel cold Feels rewarding to me when I fall asleep in your strong vulpine arms It happens every weekend night, after I´ve been reading for my little ones. Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Stories about mothers